This invention relates to a cabinet drawer restrainer, and more particularly, to a resilient restraining member for preventing unintentional movement of a cabinet drawer from a closed position to an open position.
Cabinets having drawers have long been known in varieties too numerous to mention. It has been common, however, for many of such cabinets to have a construction which includes a rail or glide secured to the drawer and a run secured to the cabinet. A roller or rollers are also sometimes provided to facilitate movement of the drawer from a closed position to an open position and back again to a closed position. It has been found, however, that unintentional movement of the drawer from the closed position to the open position is sometimes caused by movement of the cabinet or its environment. While this is less of a problem with permanent cabinets, it presents an extremely vexing problem relative to mobile cabinets or cabinets affixed in mobile transporting or carrying means such as ships.
The problems encountered have lead to a search for a cabinet drawer restrainer capable of preventing unintentional movement of the drawer from a closed position to an open position. It has been known, for instance, to provide a reverse indent in a run attached to a cabinet to serve as a slight obstruction to a roller attached to a drawer. The resistance provided by the indent has been found to be of help in maintaining the drawer in a closed position while at the same time making it easy for a person wishing to gain access to the cabinet to later move the drawer to an open position. It has been learned, however, that the reverse indent is not always sufficient to maintain the drawer in a closed position during movement of the cabinet or its environment. With the problems of the prior art in mind, I sought to develop a cabinet drawer restrainer which is capable of accomplishing the outlined objectives.
While the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,623, 3,658,394, and 365,398 has dealt with the problems associated with providing a cabinet drawer restrainer with varying degrees of success, the present invention represents an improvement over all such prior art constructions.